<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>К тебе by JJeyWill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202737">К тебе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill'>JJeyWill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>До столицы далеко: на дирижабле лететь почти через всю страну.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>К тебе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Где-то неподалёку пробегал стимпанк для антуража.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В саду душно пахнут розы, изнемогая от жары. Тяжёлые мохнатые шмели с басовитым гудением кружат над кустами, перелетая с цветка на цветок. Кусты растут не слишком ровно, потому как садовник бывает здесь не часто. Ветви свешиваются на дорожку, кое-где почти перекрывая её, и приходится отодвигать их руками.</p><p>Кенма обнаруживается на своём любимом месте в углу сада под деревом: читает, конечно же. Он поднимает голову от книги и бросает на Куроо короткий взгляд, но почти сразу возвращается к чтению. Куроо падает рядом на прохладную траву. Спрашивает: </p><p>— Что читаешь?</p><p>Кенма молча поднимает книгу так, чтобы стало видно обложку. Название ничего Куроо не говорит. Он не особо начитанный и не сказать, что жалеет об этом, да и вопрос на самом деле был совсем не про книгу. </p><p>Они молчат ещё долго — так долго, что падающие сквозь листву солнечные пятна успевают немного переползти по траве. Куроо рассеянно перебирает зелёные стебельки, смотрит на ползущую букашку, потом на то, как свешиваются длинные тёмные пряди у лица Кенмы, и тот привычно даже не пытается заправить их за ухо. Куроо привычно хочется сделать это самому. </p><p>— Завтра утром улетаем, — говорит он.</p><p>Кенма молчит. Куроо понимает: это не потому, что ему всё равно или он обижен. Просто он не знает, что сказать. Сам Куроо тоже не знает. До столицы далеко: на дирижабле лететь почти через всю страну. Куроо ещё никогда не летал, но предвкушения почти не чувствует, оно придавлено тягостным сосущим чувством в груди из-за предстоящего расставания. Отцу предложили место в одной из столичных компаний. Хорошее место, вот только работа эта требовала переезда — и они решили переехать всей семьёй. Куроо особо не спрашивали. Но что он мог сказать? Что не хочет посмотреть столицу, попасть на учёбу в лучший университет страны (а всё к тому и шло)? Он хотел. По правде говоря, ему было безумно интересно. Однако на другой чаше весов был Кенма, который оставался здесь, и это было… много. Они всю жизнь провели вместе, бок о бок, и Куроо не представлял, как это: оказаться без Кенмы рядом. Надолго. Возможно, навсегда. Уже прошёл не один месяц после принятия решения, через агента была арендована квартира в столице, отправлена часть вещей и найден покупатель на здешний дом, а Куроо всё не может поверить, что это реально. Прежняя жизнь кончена. Он уезжает, а Кенма остаётся. В груди принимается ныть почти невыносимо, стоит только подумать об этом.</p><p>Куроо со вздохом откидывается на локти, а затем и вовсе ложится на землю. Смотрит на Кенму снизу вверх, оглаживает взглядом знакомые, родные черты. Не может быть. Они не могут просто взять и расстаться. Куроо ловит взгляд Кенмы, на секунду отвлёкшегося от своего чтения. </p><p>— Придёшь меня проводить?</p><p>Кенма после паузы кивает. </p><p>— Куро… — говорит он, протягивает руку и касается кончиками пальцев плеча.</p><p>Куроо машинально ловит его руку, сжимает в своей, и Кенма ничего не говорит на это. Они молча смотрят друг на друга, и Куроо тянет рассказать, как сильно ему не хочется расставаться, тянет пододвинуться ближе и прислониться к бедру Кенмы виском, закрыть глаза и остаться в этом мгновении навсегда. </p><p>— Я буду тебе писать, — обещает Куроо.</p><p>Поглаживает костяшки Кенмы подушечкой большого пальца. Накатывает желание сказать: «Попроси меня остаться. Только попроси — и я так и сделаю», но Куроо знает, что Кенма не попросит. Это было бы скверное решение. Куроо должен уехать, это правильно, это жизнь…</p><p>Кенма чуть сжимает его руку в ответ.</p><p> </p><p>Столица ошеломляет, почти пугает своей огромностью, помпезностью и многолюдной суетой. Но Куроо вписывается в новую жизнь на удивление быстро, она просто подхватывает, закруживает и его тоже, и Куроо солгал бы, если бы сказал, что ему это не нравится. Ему интересно, ему даже весело, и только одно неизменно колет сердце печалью: каждый раз, когда ему хочется что-то рассказать Кенме, когда он оборачивается, чтобы найти Кенму взглядом, Куроо вспоминает, что того здесь нет.</p><p>Куроо пишет пространные, подробные послания о своей столичной жизни и отсылает их Кенме не реже раза в неделю. В ответ приходят не слишком регулярные, куда более короткие письма с немного неловкими фразами. Куроо знает, что это не от нежелания общаться, просто писать Кенме ничуть не проще, чем говорить. Да и это у Куроо здесь вихрь событий — а там, в провинции, всё так же сонно и лениво и не происходит ничего такого, о чём можно было бы написать. Особенно если ты Кенма и целыми днями сидишь над книжками. Но Куроо по несколько раз перечитывает скупые строчки, оседающие знакомым тянущим чувством в груди, и старается не слишком часто представлять Кенму в доме, в саду, за письменным столом у окна — да везде, где он когда-либо Кенму видел — там, дома. Столичную квартиру признать настоящим домом пока не выходит, хотя семья переехала сюда, кажется, навсегда. Когда тоска накатывает слишком сильно, Куроо срывается с места и отправляется бродить по городу, просто куда глаза глядят. Иногда это помогает.</p><p>Учёба даётся провинциалу Куроо не без труда, и поначалу он очень беспокоится об этом, но потом находит себе компанию среди студентов и постепенно вливается в общий ритм, в котором гулянки занимают не меньше места, чем лекции. Он узнаёт, какие преподаватели строги, а с какими можно завязать чуть ли не дружеские отношения. Начинает разбираться в столичных кафе и пивнушках и знакомится с куда большим количеством людей, чем предполагал в своей жизни. «Тут уйма любителей книг, — пишет Куроо Кенме. — Наверняка у них есть какой-нибудь клуб по переписке. Хочешь, помогу тебе в него вступить?»</p><p>Девушки в столице симпатичные, говорливые, красиво одетые, а те, что учатся в университете, ещё и пугающе умные. Куроо флиртует с ними, но как-то машинально, не всерьёз, без настойчивости. Заводить роман его совсем не тянет. Тем более, если вдобавок к остальному ходить на прогулки с девушкой, то придётся совсем забросить учёбу, а этого Куроо не может себе позволить.</p><p>Ещё в столице можно купить, кажется, абсолютно всё. Лишь бы только были средства. Куроо копит деньги и покупает Кенме в подарок на день рождения книгу. Отсылает её и молит небеса о том, чтобы такой у Кенмы ещё не было. Куроо, естественно, не знает всех книг, что Кенма прочёл, но он советовался со многими людьми, прежде чем купить эту, и очень надеется, что угадал. В ответном письме эмоций куда больше, чем во всех предыдущих, и Куроо несколько дней ходит по-дурацки счастливый от того, что задуманное удалось. Он даёт себе зарок дарить Кенме по книге на все праздники, на какие только сможет. </p><p>Год с момента переезда превращается в полтора, затем — почти в два. Финансовые дела у семьи не безоблачны, и лишних денег не бывает. Куроо рад уже тому, что половину стоимости его обучения платит нанявшая отца компания. Билеты на дирижабль дороги, и о том, чтобы слетать к Кенме в гости, не может быть и речи. Им остаются только письма, которые копятся аккуратными стопками в ящике стола Куроо. Куроо всё не решается и не решается попросить Кенму прислать фото, потому что не знает, чем объяснить такую просьбу. Сказать как есть, что Куроо просто очень хотел бы взглянуть на него хоть так, кажется слишком смущающим. Да и потом, в провинции сделать фото гораздо сложнее. Это не столица, где фотоателье чуть ли не на каждой улице. И Куроо молчит, убирает на дно ящика своё собственное фото, которое тоже не хватает духу отослать под каким-нибудь предлогом. «Как там у вас погода? — пишет он. — По-прежнему сидишь в саду?» Опускает веки и представляет себе: солнечный день, тень под деревом, где-то стрекочет кузнечик, и Кенма с книгой на коленях, поднимает голову, смотрит на Куроо, и солнце рассыпает янтарные блики в его глазах.</p><p> </p><p>Письмо о том, что Кенма приезжает, как гром среди ясного неба. Куроо, не веря, раз за разом вчитывается в слова и даты, пока эти строчки не начинают мерещиться ему везде вокруг. Кенма едет учиться. Где-то нашлись средства, и Кенма тоже отправляется сюда, в столицу, в университет. Кенма приедет. Будет здесь. </p><p>Время тянется невероятно медленно, события смазываются и не оставляют особого следа в памяти Куроо, пока он ждёт заветного дня. На причале для дирижаблей он мается аж с самого утра, а потом жадно шарит глазами по пёстрой толпе пассажиров, пока наконец не находит того, кого ищет. Сердце пропускает удар. Кенма, слегка растерянный, стоит рядом с двумя большими чемоданами и озирается вокруг. Волосы у него отросли и собраны в небрежный хвост, сам Кенма заметно вытянулся, и разница в росте у них с Куроо теперь не такая большая. Но в остальном Кенма всё тот же, прежний и родной, и Куроо не может удержаться: он слишком долго его не видел. Куроо подходит и обнимает Кенму, прижимает к себе так крепко, что тот издаёт тихий сдавленный звук — и всё равно не настолько крепко, как хочется. </p><p>— Привет, — говорит Куроо, уткнувшись лицом в тёмные прохладные пряди, и с наслаждением вдыхает знакомый запах. </p><p>Ему хочется стоять так и стоять, но он и без того почти перешёл границы приличий и, возможно, шокировал Кенму этими внезапными объятиями. Поэтому Куроо с трудом заставляет себя отстраниться и отступить на шаг. Скулы у Кенмы чуть окрашены румянцем, и сам он выглядит слегка помятым после объятий — то есть, выглядит прекрасно. </p><p>Они выходят на улицу и ловят экипаж, чтобы отвезти багаж Кенмы на квартиру. Кенма с любопытством и немного нервно оглядывается по сторонам, пока они едут, Куроо же смотрит только на Кенму. Впереди ещё целый вечер, но Кенма устал с дороги и от смены впечатлений, поэтому у Куроо хватает совести не тащить его осматривать город прямо сразу, а подождать следующего дня.</p><p>Куроо водит Кенму по всем своим любимым местам, показывает столичные достопримечательности, знакомит с парой друзей — для начала. Он знает, что Кенма не слишком любит общаться, но Куроо очень хочется показать, что здесь есть хорошие и надёжные люди. И ещё — в чём Куроо старается себе не признаваться — ему хочется показать Кенму всем и каждому, чтобы все увидели, какой тот замечательный. Куроо так счастлив, что едва может держать себя в руках. Ему хочется не отходить от Кенмы ни на шаг, касаться его при каждом удобном случае, а улыбка, кажется, теперь навсегда приросла к губам, и даже не важно, если она дурацкая. Главное, что Кенма рядом.</p><p>Вечер второго дня застаёт их на одной из террас городского парка, откуда открывается отличный вид на центр города. Куроо только что закончил показывать основные здания — теперь с высоты, — и они с Кенмой стоят в уютном молчании, наслаждаясь нежарким уже солнцем и красотой картины перед собой. </p><p>— Вот, — произносит Куроо некоторое время спустя. — А завтра я перестану тебя мучить и проведу наконец в университетскую библиотеку, — он смотрит на Кенму и улыбается.</p><p>Ответная улыбка касается глаз и уголков губ Кенмы. Где-то в отдалении слышны голоса, в небе кричит пролетающая птица.</p><p>— Куро, — говорит Кенма и смотрит на их переплетённые пальцы. </p><p>А ведь Куроо даже не заметил, как взял его за руку. Лицо отчего-то опаляет удушливой волной. Куроо думает, что нужно отпустить, но собственная рука не слушается, не желает повиноваться, будто если он отпустит Кенму, тот исчезнет в тот же миг. Куроо хочется быть рядом, всегда, близко — так близко, как только возможно. Ему так безумно этого не хватало. </p><p>— Я… — начинает Куроо, но горло пересыхает и дальше слова не идут. </p><p>На самом деле он даже не знает, что собирается сказать. В голове сумбур, какого, наверное, ещё никогда не было. Куроо беспомощен и абсолютно ничего не понимает, кроме того, что ему нужен Кенма. Как вода, как воздух, как… жизнь.</p><p>Кенма поднимает на него глаза. Он такой красивый в предзакатных лучах, и из хвоста выбилась прядка, падает ему на лицо. Куроо отводит её в сторону свободной рукой, заправляет Кенме за ухо и оставляет так ладонь, касаясь тёплой щеки. Ему нужно касаться Кенмы. Куроо ведёт большим пальцем вниз и останавливает его возле уголка губ. Сердце бьётся настолько сильно, что почти больно. У Кенмы вздрагивают ресницы, и Куроо не может дышать. Он проводит пальцем под нижней губой Кенмы и перестаёт видеть, слышать, а также воспринимать окружающий мир. Остаётся только Кенма — Кенма, который слегка запрокидывает голову, и тогда Куроо подаётся вперёд и касается его губ своими. Кажется, проходит вечность. Куроо не берётся описать свои чувства в этот момент, ничего сильнее в своей жизни он не испытывал. </p><p>У Кенмы мягкие губы и прерывистое дыхание, а ещё Куроо любит его так, что из глаз вот-вот потекут слёзы. После поцелуя они оба дрожат, будто им холодно, цепляются друг за друга. И, против обыкновения, Кенма заговаривает первым. </p><p>— Я приехал сюда ради тебя, — говорит он. — То есть, конечно, в столице отличный университет и богатые библиотеки, но я не поехал бы так далеко, если бы не ты. Без тебя было слишком тихо. Пусто. Мне не хватало твоих глупых шуток. Голоса. Того, что ты рядом. Я читал твои письма и однажды понял, что ты не вернёшься. Это было… Я не смог. Я… продал часть своих книг. Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Кенма замолкает, прикрыв глаза. </p><p>Куроо не может говорить и едва способен дышать, поэтому просто притягивает Кенму ближе к себе, прижимается щекой к волосам, беззвучно шевелит губами. Целует Кенму в висок. </p><p>— …Люблю тебя, — в конце концов прорывается хрипло. — Люблю. Кенма. Кенма, Кенма…</p><p>Куроо осыпает его лицо поцелуями, перемежая их «люблю» и именем. Кенма неровно вздыхает и сжимает пальцами плечи Куроо.</p><p>Куроо думает о том, что Кенма продал книги — самое дорогое, что у него было, — и это лучше всего говорит о силе и искренности его чувств. Что Кенма, ленивый домосед, пролетел почти через всю страну, чтобы быть с Куроо вместе. </p><p>— Ты не пожалеешь, — обещает Куроо, глядя Кенме в глаза. </p><p>— Я на это рассчитываю, — отвечает Кенма с улыбкой. — В крайнем случае, у меня будут библиотеки.</p><p>Куроо смеётся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>